goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Movolvoski
Emily Movolvoski is a major character of the official Dylan series and movies who is created by TheJoJuan4444, an eleganty smart user. She made her debut in the first ever grounded video from TheJoJuan4444, "Dylan, Emily, Aaron and Kyle gets grounded." She's the sister of Matt, she has a boyfriend named Dylan, has some friends at school (Dylan McCarthy, Aaron, Kyle, Chloe, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Erika, Annabelle and Leila), and has parents. She has a boyfriend named Dylan. She lives in San Francisco, California. Information Gender: Female Hair: Black Age: 16 18 (Current logical age) Occupation: High School Student Family: Dallas (father) Emma (mother) Ruby: 17 Abby: 13 Matt (Classic Cartoon Classics): 4 (Comedy World Look) Age: 6 Voice: Jennifer Ethnicity: Caucasian-Russian Extra information Full Name: Emily Movolvoski Born: December 19, 1998 (12/19/1998) in Sacramento, California Favorite Color: Pink, Blue, Black, Brown, Grey, Purple, Green, Turquoise, Gold Favorite Food: McDonald's, Burger King, Pizza Hut, KFC, Wendy's, Long John Silver's, Taco Bell, Subway, Arby's, Sonic, Dairy Queen, Chick-fil-A, Mini Wheats, Froot Loops, Fruity Pebbles, Capt N Crunch, Rice Krispies, Frosted Flakes, Coca Cola, Doritos, M&M's, Pepsi, Chocolate Bars, Popcorn, Ice Cream, Cheetos, Red Bull, Cookies, French Fries, Chicken, Steak, Cheese, Skittles, Starburst, Potato Chips, Cake, Doughnuts, Milkshakes, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Burgers, Hot Dogs, Tater Tots, Sun Chips, Diet Coke, Sprite, Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, Fanta, Onion Rings Friends: Dylan McCarthy, Aaron, Kyle, Chloe, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Erika, Annabelle, Leila Enemies: Warren Cook, Andy Panda, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Nathan Pearson Favorite Movies: Home Alone, Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, High School Musical, Star Wars Movies, Hotel Transylvania, Frozen, Inside Out, Zootopia, Finding Nemo, Big Hero 6, Wreck-It-Ralph, Nanny McPhee, The Hobbit, Star Trek Movies, Despicable Me, The Smurfs, Teen Beach, Toy Story, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Minions, The Secret Life of Pets, Kung Fu Panda, Madagascar, Ice Age, Rio, The Peanuts Movie, Descendants Favorite TV Shows: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Jessie, Dora The Explorer, Caillou, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Powerpuff Girls, iCarly, Hannah Montana, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Shake it Up, Rocket Power, Sam & Cat, Fish Hooks, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, Girl Meets World, Liv and Maddie, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, I Didn't Do It, K.C Undercover, Victorious, Zoey 101, Bizaardvark, Pokémon, The Amazing World of Gumball, Henry Danger, The Loud House, Arthur, King of the Hill, Rugrats Least Favorite TV Shows: Barney and Friends, Good Luck Charlie, Sesame Street, Teletubbies Favorite Animal: Cats, Horses, African Elephants, Giraffes, Ponies, Lions, Tigers, Bears, Snakes, Rabbits, Turtles Favorite Subject: Math, Art, Science, Technology, Physical Education, Spelling, Music, Reading, Language Arts, Socail Studies Least Favorite Subject: None Likes: Art, Science, Physical Education, Video Games, XBOX, 3DS, 2DS, PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4, Rabbits, African Elephants, Cats, Ponies, Lions, Giraffes, Basketball Soccer, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, YouTube, Facebook, The Powerpuff Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, SpongeBob Squarepants, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Littlest Pet Shop, Jessie, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball, Laser Tag, Angry Birds, Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Bubble Bobble, Caillou, Dora the Explorer, Crash Bandicoot, Minecraft, Karate, Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson, Madonna, Cyndi Lauper, Ke$ha, Gangnam Style, One Direction, Imagine Dragons, Katy Perry Dislikes: Getting Grounded, Getting Expelled, Getting Suspended, diapers, Baby Shows, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Good Luck Charlie, Teletubbies, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Educational Video Games, PBS Kids, Nick Jr., Disney Junior, PBS Kids Sprout, Cbeebies, Getting Arrested, Getting Detention, The Wiggles Lil Peepz Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Non troublemakers Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Girlfriends Category:Unknown if the characters turned friendly Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Category:Lil Peepz Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Lil Peepz Category:Lil Characters Category:Http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lil_Peepz_Characters Category:Lil Peepz (Characters) Category:Lil Peepz (Charcters) Category:Http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lil_Peepz_Characters Category:Category: Lil Peepz Characters Category:Female heroes Category:Females Category:2003 Births